What If
by maygirl32
Summary: What happens when Jo is brought back? Will Dean be able to help her figure out what is going on? And what happens when she isnt the only one brought back?    Ok so this is my first Supernatual story so feedback
1. Chapter 1

Jo woke with a start. It was dark and rainy and she was on the side of the road. She had no clue where she was or when she was. All she remembered was what happened that night. She looked up as she heard a noise and saw a car coming up the road. It slowed to a stop and the window rolled down. "Hey where are you heading" The driver said leaning over to the passenger side. Jo looked at him and saw he was not that bad looking. "Umm I don't know actually where are you driving to?" She said it started raining harder and she could feel her clothes getting soaked. "Well Hamilton is about four hour drive from here that's were I'm heading you want a ride?" He asked. Jo nodded her head and got into the passenger seat. She looked at him and looked around the car. "Just a question? What day is it?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled. "It's March 4th, 2011" he said. "I'm David, whets your name?" He asked smiling at her. Jo was confused last thing she remembered it was 2009…two years she thought two years I have been gone. "Jo Harvelle." She looked out the window and made it clear that she didn't want to talk anymore. Soon she fell asleep.

Dean woke up with a start and looked over at the other bed. Sam hadn't been with him since he met Jennifer and he was ok with that. They were married now and with everything he went through Sam deserved a normal life. Dean on the other hand kept up with his old ways. He knew he probably would never stop hunting. He had just arrived in Hamilton last night because Bobby had called him asking him to check out the string of missing teenagers in the town. He had nothing better to do so he did. He got up and went to the bathroom and showered, as he scrubbed his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes he was trying to wipe the dream away to. The dream of what happened that night two years ago when he lost her….

_He saw the hole in her side and knew it was too late to save her…._

"_Dean you have to let me do this if you don't none of you will get out of here alive. I can't even walk"_

_He remembered looking into her honey brown eyes and kissing her wishing he had told her sooner how he felt…..they left t _

The dream always ended in the same way the building exploding and Jo coming up to him saying it was his fault. It was no surprise that he had taken to drinking to get himself to sleep. He got dressed and walked out to the impala the only thing in his life that stayed the same besides the hunting. When he walked out he saw someone leaning up against the car. "Hey get away from there" He shouted as the figure turned around "Easy there Dean I just came to say hi" Dean almost passed out, no no it can't be he thought to himself.

Jo woke up as they entered town and looked at David. "Hey where is the nearest hotel?" She asked she figured that she would find the hotel and go to the nearest bar and hustle some egotistical guys out of their money. When David pulled up the hotel her heart stopped short as she recognized a car in the parking lot. "Are you sure you want to stay here we can find another place for you." he said looking at her. "No this is fine is see a friend of mine is already here" She said as she got out. She saw David drive off and walked up to the Impala. She could tell it was Dean's from the array of fast food wrappers on the floor and the four boxes of tapes. As she leaned up against it trying to figure out what to say to him she heard someone yell "Hey get away from there." She turned around and saw him. He looked different but the same somehow. "Hey easy Dean I just came to say hi" She said


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Hey guys here it is the second chapter thank you for waiting. For all of you guys who are waiting for the second chapter of my other story it is on its way just a few final adjustments __ well enjoy_

Dean walked up to her and looked at her closer. She looked just as she had the night she died.

The same blonde hair that fell in waves down her back and the honey brown eyes were looking at him with the same look she always had.

"Jo…" He breathed. He looked around and made sure no one was looking at them. "Come inside." He said as he walked back toward his room and opened the door.

Jo followed in after him and sat down on the bed. "Surprise" She said smiling a little at him as he walked to the fridge and got out a bottle of water.

"Drink this Jo you look thirsty."

She took it with no complaint and looked at it. "Do you really think im stupid Dean all you have to do is say Jo drink this holy water." She said as she downed the water.

He watched her as nothing happened still not buying it. "Ok whats the next test? What me to cut my self with that knife" She looked at his face and saw the look he had

"Fine ill do it" She said as she grabbed the knife and sliced her arm open. She stared at him for a little bit and saw his eyes start to fill with tears

"Jo its really you…I cant believe it. I saw you die" He looked at her and couldn't shake the feelings from that night. "Ya but im here and can we please stop the bleeding on my arm I think I cut it to deep"

She said as she swayed a little. He walked over to her and grabbed her and put her on the bed and put a towel over her cut. He grabbed the first aid kit and started stitching up her arm.

"How the hell is this possible Jo I saw you die." He said as he was getting the bleeding to stop. "Your guess is as good as mine. But I did some research and found out something."

She waited till he finished with the last stitch and lifted up her shirt and showed him the her back were a bright red mark was. Dean was shocked but quickly got his game face on. "Wow…Jo how long have you been back?"

He asked looking at her. She lifted her shirt down and looked at him "About two days I didn't know what to do so I just came to the nearest town. And then I saw you car and well ya" She looked and him and smiled and saw his face

"You look different like changed different." She said and he looked her in the eye "Ya well two years does that to you" he looked at her and smiled

"Its good to see you" She looked at him and laughed "Well its not everyday you come back from the dead." She saw his face go serious "Do you really have to be like that?" He asked shaking his head and standing up.

"Be like what" She said looking at him.

"Act like everything is ok. I mean Jo you were dead for two years " He said looking at her with pained eyes. "I saw you get torn apart and get blown up and you turn up here and acting like everything is going ok?" He just couldn't believe what was going on, he had dreamed of this but he didn't know how to handle it now that it happened.

She sighed and leaned back on the bed careful not to hit her arm. "Dean I figure I have two choices. I can either let all the stuff that's happeing make me go crazy or just act like everything is going to be ok. Personally I choose the last one." She said staring up at the celieng

"It should have been me Jo..it should have been me that died that night" He said his voice shaking. He spent all this time trying to hid the feelings so her face wouldn't haunt him every night he went to sleep. He took up drinking to take the pain away.

"Dean it wasn't your fault, I was already dead and you would have been dead if you tried to get me out of there." She leaned up and put her good hand on his arm. "My guts were being held in my a ace bandage. What were you going to do? You and Sam had to go and kill Lucifer I would of just held you back" Said lying back down on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

He jumped up. "Jo you don't understand, I watched the woman I love go up in flames that night. I thought I had lost you forever. You don't understand what I went thro after that." He said he was angry not at her but at the world. How could Cas do this to him have them take her away from him then bring her back. How did they expect for him to just go back to normal. He started to pace the room.

She opened her eyes and got up from the bed. "Well excuse me if coming back is such a big inconvinace to you Dean if you want ill leave right now" She grabbed her jacket to go. When she turned around to say something else she saw him advance. She had just enough time to brace herself before he captured her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and took her over to the bed. She took her shirt off as he took his off and flung them to the ground.

He unclasped her bra as she was taking off his belt. He left wet kisses all up and down her collar bone. They managed to get there pants off and he was inside her. She gasped and dug her nails into his back. He tangled his hands in her hair as she arched her back. "Dean" She moaned. She could feel her self starting to come and looked at him. When she finally climaxed she fell back down on the bed breathing heavily and soon fell asleep.

Dean watched Jo breath as she slept. He couldn't belive that she was back, here in his arms. The real Jo and that this was not some dream that he was going to wake up from in the morning. He played with her hair and finally fell asleep knowing it was going to be the best sleep he would ever had in two years. As he switched off the light he thought that he was going to have to call Sam in the morning and tell him the good news. He got comfortable with Jo and was out like a light.


End file.
